Trust
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: After the ice-cream incident, Portman makes Fulton a promise. Warning: Bash Slash :)


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here. And it makes me cry myself to sleep, the thought that the Bash Brothers aren't mine.

Author's note: I FINALLY got myself to do a Bash Slash. I'd wanted to for so long, just… Hadn't gotten around to it. This takes place after one of my favorite scenes in the movie. ::dies from the Led Zeppelin love in it::

*** Takes place after Portman and Fulton catch Bombay eating ice cream with the trainer for the Iceland team***

Fulton sighed, as he entered the room he shared with Portman, and turned on the light. They'd come silently down the hall, both knowing someone finding out they'd broken curfew was the last thing they needed. No one had been disturbed, and they were home free, but still, weren't happy.

As Portman closed the door, he looked at Fulton, who sat down on the bed, and 

pulled his bandana off, running his hands through his dark hair, aggravated. He reached over, and turned on the radio, settling back against the pillows as Metallica played.

Portman's mind raced, as he tried to think of something, _anything_, to say to Fulton, 

who looked more upset than he ever thought the other boy would appear.

" Look. Fulton. We don't need him to win this shit. He'll be on our fucking bench, yeah, but we're the ones playing. Forget about him."

Fulton sighed. He was quiet for a few minutes, pensive, then spoke.

" I'd like to. But forgetting about Bombay isn't as easy as you might think."

The Chicago native went and sat on the bed next to him.

" You really got to like the guy, didn't you."

The longer-haired of them looked away, staring at the wall, where the cracks were, where the paint was uneven. His breathing was heavier than normal, from anger.

" Dude, listen. This is going to sound fucking _lame_, but… Becoming a Duck was one of the best things that's happened to me. When I joined that team, I was finally around people who gave a damn. Even Bombay. He made a real effort for me. When I… Never mind."

Portman cocked his head.

" What… When you what?"

Fulton looked up at him. Dean's eyes were genuine, and calm, not wild like he was used to seeing them. It was the honest look he was getting that made him admit it.

" I couldn't skate."

The enforcer next to him nodded. He didn't laugh, he didn't make an insensitive remark, he just nodded, understanding. Then he grinned, and said,

" Yeah? Well you can skate now, and that shot definitely makes up for it."

Fulton blushed slightly, and muttered a thanks, while Portman's heart leapt. The smile then faded, though, as Fulton's face became thoughtful again, and he shook his head.

" Portman, the reason this all pisses me off is because I'm so fucking sick of my trust being broken. This always happens. This always fucking happens!"

The question ate at Dean before he could even consider whether he really wanted to ask it or not.

" Who else?"

Fulton closed his eyes.

" So many fucking people. My parents. Ex-girlfriends… It's why I'm so much of a loner. I don't want it happening anymore. And this was the last place I'd expect it!"

Portman looked down at Fulton, until he opened his eyes again.

" Look, man… I know what you're going through. It's the worst fucking thing to feel in the world, I know. I've had it rough, too. But the rest of the team, they don't seem like they'd do what Bombay did. _I_ wouldn't."

Though he'd known Dean only days, Fulton didn't doubt it. The first time they'd met, there weren't friendly feelings, but things had changed, when they'd been assigned to room together. Similar taste in music was the first thing that brought them closer, and before they know it, they were opening up, and showing sides they didn't show around the rest of the team.

They talked about hockey, and music, and getting laid, but sometimes other things would come up, that weren't as material, or physical. The topic of what they really wanted would come up. The NHL, a few Rottweilers, but also someone who could understand them.

Fulton also wanted to believe Portman because of attraction. Every once in a while, Fulton Reed became interested in another guy. But it had never been as strong as it already was with Dean.

" I know you wouldn't screw me over." He told him now. " You're already a bro to me."

Portman gave a sexy half-smile.

" That's a shame."

Fulton stared at him, puzzled. He wondered where that had come from, after Dean had just told him he'd be there for him.

" What the… Why?"

" Because brothers don't do this;"

As soon as those words had ended, Fulton found himself with Dean on top of him, kissing him. He didn't even stop to think, and whimpering, pulled the other Bash Brother closer.

A hot world spun around them as their lips and tongues introduced themselves. Bombay, the Goodwill Games, everything vanished, until they needed air, and broke apart, coming back to reality.

Through their panting, their eyes met. Dean's were calmer, amidst the fire in them, but Fulton's were wild, and full of more burning emotions.

" I… _Dean…_" He whispered, finally using Portman's first name. He tried again to form a sentence, but couldn't. But the short, sweet kiss Dean now gave him told him that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered. Except them in that moment of trust.

*~*~*

Author's note: So. My first Ducks fic. What did you think? Gah, x_o please review…


End file.
